


Young God

by DominaRava



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: ▪♡▪





	Young God

Blood dripped delicately from his fingertips to the cherry wood floor. A sound of a singular drop splashing onto the ground made the room seem infinitely small, closing in around him. His eyes were out of focus, lost in his whirlwind of disassociation. The woman before him dripping her fluids quietly onto a plastic lined space, no more words were to be had. His body ached, his mind and soul wrapped in a blanket of bloody psychosis swallowing him into the sickeningly sweet darkness.

“Hannibal…” 

\- 

It probably wasn’t ethical in the slightest, but Hannibal had placed a black box in Will’s car, though, who was speaking of ethics anymore. Earlier in the evening when Will had left his home, Hannibal recieved a text that Will had done so. That was several hours ago. Hannibal checked the GPS and it showed Will was still at her house. 

“What are you doing William…” Hannibal sighed softly with a chuckle before grabbing his keys off his desk. 

-

He hoped he didn’t need them, but Hannibal had brought tranquilizers for Will, preparing himself for the worst. When Hannibal pulled into the neighborhood, he noticed Will’s car parked out front and groaned internally before hanging a left at the corner and parking, walking back to house. 

As he approached the house, all of the lights were off, no TV lights, just dark silence. He entered the home through the back, slipping in like a ghost. His footfalls were soundless as he crept through the home, not wanting to startle Will. Finally he came into the dining room, where Will and the woman sat. 

Will was drapped over a dining room chair, barely conscious. The woman hung up above the dining room table, her innards dumped and hanging from her corpse onto the table below, her arms outstretched, looking for affection that would never come. Her blood was still dripping off the table to pools on the ground around the table. Her eyes were gone. Hannibal scanned the room for them, but quickly came to realize where they were and turned his focus to Will. 

Being more cautious than the CDC, Hannibal leaned to avoid the blood and lightly touched his face before speaking. 

“Will, do you know where you are?” His tone was level before lifting up Will’s half lidded eye. 

“Dr. Lecter…?” He said faintly. 

Hannibal had to get them out of there, the longer they stayed, the longer the area stayed contaminated, made any attempt to clean it more and more difficult. Swiftly he began to remove Will’s bloody clothes, pulling a bag out of his pocket and opening it to stuff all the contaminated clothing inside. 

“William, do you know where you are?” Hannibal tried again. 

This time Will seemed to try and focus, “No…” he took a deep breath in to try and look around. 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

Again a pause from Will, “Its 10 o'clock…” 

“Morning or Night?

”… night.“ 

He was only four hours off. Once Hannibal removed all the sullied clothing from Will he reached around and plunged a needle into his shoulder, sending the tranquilizer flowing into him, throwing him out of consciousness fairly quickly. In his final moments of lucidity Will reached out for Hannibal, wanting all of him, to which Hannibal reciprocated, taking William into his arms as he slipped away from the waking world. 

After Will had been knocked out Hannibal got to work cleaning the younger’s mess. Will had attempted to be clean about it, which did make Hannibal’s job easier, but not by much. In his silence, he worked deftly to clean the massacre before him. He would be lying if he said he wasnt a little impressed by Will’s display. Once he had removed all the evidence from Will and himself, he scooped up the younger man and whisked him out of the home and back to his car in his arms. 

\- 

Once Hannibal had William back at his home, he took Will up to his bed, fighting tripping over the heard of dogs swarming his legs. As cliche as it was, Hannibal loved how peaceful Will looked for once. He sat on the side of Will’s bed, watching him breathe slowly.

What was he going to do with this man? 

He couldn’t keep cleaning up after Will. So, either Will had to stop all together, or get better at it. Still, that was a battle for another day. Hannibal took a deep breath as he noticed the sun peaking up beyond the horizon, before leaning down and kissing Will on the forehead. 

Quietly he retreated down the stairs, to wait for Will to come to, more than likely to the smell of Hannibal’s breakfast. The thought made a smile creep across Hannibal’s lips as he descended.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
